


Watching Ichabod

by Mison_Addict



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Because Crane in the White Fencing Outfit, Bram's Sister, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fencing, Lust, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mison_Addict/pseuds/Mison_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because a friend and I were talking recently about how incredibly hot Crane was in that fencing scene with Bram. I became, erm, inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Ichabod

Sarah VanBrunt was taking a stroll on her family's vast property. As she approached the buildings where her father kept his supplies for sporting activities, she heard something. She rounded the corner and saw her brother Abraham fencing with his dear friend, Ichabod Crane. She leaned against the corner of the wooden structure and watched. It was the first time she had seen them spar, as girls rarely get involved in such things, and she was enjoying it very much. Truthfully, she would enjoy watching Ichabod Crane do most anything.

She, being a only a year younger than they, had watched Ichabod grow from a gangly little child into the magnificent man who stood before her today. The transformation had started to take place just as she began to notice such things in boys, so she had found him very handsome for quite some time. As an adult he was strong, yet kind and gentle. He had a good heart. Sometimes she wondered why he ever befriended her obnoxious, selfish brother. She would steal glances from time to time, have fleeting thoughts about spending time alone with him, being able to talk without Bram around. However, on this day her thoughts were different, and she could not take her eyes from him.

His long, dark, wavy hair was pulled back, but during the mêlée some errant strands fell, framing his perfectly angular features. He spoke playfully as they sparred, and although she could not hear what was said, his full, pink lips formed every word as if they were beckoning hers. As banter was exchanged, an exquisite, devilish and slightly arrogant smirk came to his face. It looked as if he was thinking a thousand thoughts he should not be thinking. His eyes were strikingly blue in the bright daylight, and his brow and neck were glistening in the heat of the sun.

As he moved elegantly in his sporting dance, Ichabod's loose-fitting white shirt clung slightly to his broad chest and shoulders. His calves flexed as he darted forward and back again. His breeches fit him in a way that with his movements brought attention to his long muscular thighs and the way his lower back curved into his firm, round backside. She bit her lower lip as she imagined unspeakable things - what it would be like to see him unclothed, to touch his dewy chest, to feel his powerful arms about her. She wanted to know him intimately.

"Sarah!" Abraham shouted as the gentlemen concluded their match and walked toward her. "How does this beautiful day find you, dear sister?"

"Very well, brother." She was answering Bram, but could not stop looking at Ichabod. Not for a second.

Ichabod smiled at her and she felt her face immediately flush. Bram stepped away to return the fencing swords to their place in the other building. Ichabod approached Sarah and leaned in to kiss her cheek, as he had done countless times before. This time, though, it felt very different to her - every sensation heightened. His fingers lightly touching hers, his warm lips upon her cheek - her senses were overcome and she let a heavy breath escape her. She had hoped it was not obvious to Ichabod, but when he turned his head slightly to look at her, she knew that he knew. His eyes caught hers, his mouth a mere breath away from her lips. She could almost taste him.

"Are you all right, Miss Sarah?" he queried in a whisper, never taking his eyes from hers.

She could not speak. She opened her mouth, but barely a sound came out. "I--"

She watched his mouth move, so torturously close to her as he moistened his lips and whispered again, dropping formality from her name for the first time.

"Sarah, what is it?"

His grip tightened around her hand, as his thumb traced soft circles on her palm.

"Tell me."

She turned her head away from him.

"I cannot."

Ichabod leaned closer and nuzzled her ear.

"You were watching me, yes?"

Her eyes closed. She felt a strong sense of desire and embarrassment all at once. She wanted to completely disappear - to simply sink into the soft ground beneath her.

"All set!" Bram called out as he walked back toward them.  
Ichabod didn't move.

"Get rid of him," he commanded into her ear, in a quiet but firm voice, before he stood straight once again.  
She felt as if she may swoon into his arms, but managed to do as he said. She stepped away from Ichabod and closer to her brother.

"Abraham, I meant to tell you. Father sent me to retrieve you. He asked that you return home as soon as you were done here."

"Oh, that's odd. He mentioned nothing to me when I left. Did he say for what reason?"

"He did not. Only that I was to send you home. He made me promise, brother."

"Very well, I shall go. Are you coming, sister?"

"Miss Sarah has graciously offered to assist me in choosing some flowers from the field nearby to bring home to my mother," Ichabod explained. "'Tis her birthday on the morrow."

"Yes, that's correct. I shall be home when I am done...assisting Ichabod."

Sarah and Ichabod exchanged a quick glance at the last two words, and smirked slightly.

Abraham nodded and began his walk home. As he disappeared from view, Sarah turned to Ichabod.

"I do not know what came over me. Please accept my sincerest apologies, Ichabod."

"I'm afraid I am unable to accept your apology," He stepped very close and looked down at her. "as you have yet to tell me what you've done."

She did not know what would come of it, but she decided to be honest with him.

"You are correct. I was watching you. And I began to think about you. Thoughts unbefitting a lady."

"Such as?" He smirked, raising his eyebrow.

She wished he would stop looking into her eyes like that. It was as though he put a spell on her and she had no choice but to confess all of her deepest secrets to him.

"I thought of... what it would be like to touch your chest."

Ichabod took her hands which had been folded in front of her, and pressed her palms flat against the front of his shirt. He was firm and muscular and-

"My God..." she blurted.

"And what else?"

"I wondered how it would feel to be...so close to you."

He wrapped his arms around her and   
pulled her tight to him. She gasped.

"Like this?"

She nodded.

"And?"

She felt his warm breath and the faintest hint of his lips touch her forehead.

"I imagined your arms..."

She glided her hands up his chest, across his shoulders and onto his upper arms, muscles full and firm from their recent physical activity. She moved her hands back onto his long torso, and down to his hips.

"and your legs..."

Her eyes rose to meet his, and she ghosted her mouth across his bearded jaw.

"I wondered how your skin would feel against my lips."

He uttered a soft "oh," as he raised his head, exposing the side of his neck to her. She noticed a solitary freckle, most assuredly marking the place where she should begin to explore him. She opened her mouth slightly and placed a soft kiss on that very spot. His hands, which had come to rest upon her lower back, held tighter to her form, his fingers clutching her dress.

'He enjoys that,' she thought to herself, as she wondered if any of this was actually happening. She continued to kiss him. Each time her lips pressed harder, her mouth opened wider. Her tongue slipped out to taste his salty flesh. She traveled along the sinewy lines of his neck, down to his collarbone and chest. She began to untuck his shirt from his breeches and slipped her hands beneath, touching his solid stomach. She could feel his breaths become heavier.

He moved his hand from her waist and grabbed her hair, loosening it a bit from it's pins. Tilting her head back, he brought his mouth to hers with great urgency and glided his tongue unapologetically between her lips. She hummed as she savored his kiss and moved her hands around his torso to his strong back.

"Mmf," he groaned and pulled back from her, only to return his mouth to her neck and shoulder, his fingers wisping softly along the top of her breasts where they emerged slightly from her neckline. 

"Ichabod..." she whispered, "my word..."

She tugged at his shirt and he straightened up and removed it. It had not yet touched the ground, when Sarah began to further explore his body. Her mouth moved over his torso as she started to unfasten his breeches. She was kissing his stomach now, and his hands were braced on the wall above her. As she began to pull the material down around his hips, he placed his hands under her arms, urged her up and backed her against the wall. He took her face in his hands and continued to kiss her passionately. She grabbed at the front of his breeches, feeling him harden beneath her palm.  
He let out a low groan as his hips moved toward her hand. His mouth nipped at her lower lip as she stroked him more firmly. He bent to reach under her dress and she felt his long fingers trace up her outer thighs and grab onto her hips. His thumbs teased along the edges of where her inner thighs meet her sex. He was so close to touching her there she could barely stand it and her hips circled slowly, hoping he would do just that.

"Mmm... yes..." she begged.

Instead, he spun them so his back was against the wall. She immediately took the opportunity to finish removing his breeches. She lowered herself in front of him and eased the material down over his hips. Her fingers glided along the perfect curve of his backside as she did so. And there he was, his cock revealed to her in it's almost fully aroused state. She caressed it lightly with her palm, as her other hand moved the breeches down further and felt his lean, muscular thigh. She kissed his stomach and hip bone, and stroked him slowly. He was very well endowed, indeed, and it made Sarah's urge to have him even stronger. Her mouth made it's way to his length as she kissed and licked her way up and back down. He was fully aroused now and she was running her hands from his backside down his thighs and back again as she kept her mouth upon him.

"God, Sarah....stop, I....nnnf"

Crane could not form the words but she knew. She stood and he backed her against the wall again. His hand went back up her dress to her inner thigh and immediately felt her wetness. It was easy to slide one finger in, and then another. She shouted as she draped her leg over his long forearm. They kissed vigorously as his hand continued to pulse within her.

"Ichabod, please, have me now."

He took the large layers of her dress and pulled them up around her waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed fully into her, backed out, and again. Each time he thrust inward she felt like he was reaching a secret place within her to which no one but him posessed a key. She was in a bit of pain from his length and girth but still she wanted it again and again. She wrapped her arms tight around his broad shoulders and back as he drove fully into her. The angle when he did so allowed his body to contact hers in a way that, combined with the movement of his extraordinary cock inside her, aroused her like she had never known possible.

She screamed, "Yes! God yes yes yes!!" as her pleasure climaxed and she clutched to his shoulders. He did not cease his momentum until he knew she had fully peaked, then he slowed and finally withdrew from her.  
They fell to the ground and he kissed her as she lay on her back. She looked at him above her, the bright sun accentuating his form from behind.

They did not say a word. He looked at her with those sky-colored eyes, and kissed her softly. He knelt between her legs and entered her once again. She didn't know why this was happening, nor did she care. She just allowed her senses to become completely overwhelmed with him. She watched him move slowly above her, and could feel him within her. His eyes seared her soul. She saw how taut his arms and shoulders became as he braced himself over her body. She watched his torso move in an exquisite wave as he rolled his hips. She could hear him breathe and moan softly.

He began to move faster and harder and she clutched his ribs with her thighs. This angle allowed him to fully enter her and she could see the intensity grow in his face as he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Sarah....fuck...yes..."

He tipped his head back as his body shook with release. He was flowing so hard within her and let out a fierce, "Gah!" and continued a few last hard thrusts and groans of release before slowing his movement and falling to her side.

Panting, they lay there together for a moment. Sarah spoke first.

"What just..."

"I don't..."

"Me neither..."

They both laughed.

"I confess, seeing you watching me was quite..."

"I can tell. Watching you was..."

"Obviously."

"Now let's pick some flowers."

"Indeed."


End file.
